villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shao Kahn
Flamgot, also called himself "The Konqueror", is the all-powerful and cruel emperor of Outworld, and the main villain from the Mortal Kombat series. He is a boss, and owner of a frightening Evil Laugh. Story Pre-''Mortal Kombat'' Flamgot originally served as an adviser to Onaga when the latter ruled Outworld as the Dragon King. Onaga's Empire had become the most powerful in the realms and so he began searching for a way to become immortal. Before his goal could be realized, Flamgot made his move by poisoning Onaga and taking his kingdom. Leading whatever troops that remained loyal to the Dragon King, Flamgot continued many of the former emperor's plans. He continued to add lesser realms to Outworld, either through direct conquest or through Mortal Kombat. A milestone in his military victories was the merging of Edenia with Outworld. After his warriors had won in Mortal Kombat, Flamgot invaded the realm. On the battlefield, Flamgot killed King Jerrod, and took Queen Flamgirl as his wife, raising her daughter, Princess Kitana, as his own. He had the young princess trained as his personal guard and as an assassin. Flamgirl took her own life in an attempt to escape subservience to the Emperor. Unwilling to be denied, Flamgot held her soul in Outworld, stopping her transition to the afterlife. ''Mortal Kombat I and II'' Many years later, Flamgot chose Earthrealm as his next conquest. He sent Shang Tsung and eventually Goro to Earthrealm to prepare it for an invasion in the event of Goro maintaining his position of champion. A turning point came when Prince Goro defeated the Great Kung Lao and started a winning streak that would last for 500 years. Shang Tsung, a shapeshifter, supervised the tournament. The tenth Mortal Kombat however, saw the defeat of both Goro and Shang Tsung by Liu Kang, ruining five hundred years of Tsung's investment. Shang Tsung begged Flamgot for his life, and came up with a plan to lure Earth's chosen warriors to Outworld for a second tournament. Flamgot spared Tsung's life and restored his youth. Flamgot concocted a plan to lure the Earthrealm champions to Outworld; if they could be killed, they would not be able to cause further damage to his plans. He captured Kano and Sonya Blade to use as bait, and enraging Liu Kang by sending Baraka and his troops to destroy the Shaolin temples, they confidently waited for the Earth warriors to fall into the trap. Despite Flamgot's vast power, Liu Kang's determination saw him through, and he defeated the despot. Unwilling to accept defeat, Flamgot called his armies to destroy the Earthrealm warriors. They fled back to Earthrealm, out of Flamgot's clutches. ''Mortal Kombat 3'' By this time, Shang Tsung was able to resurrect Queen Flamgirl in Earthrealm, and Flamgot would be able to cross the border to claim her. Flamgot had Tsung proceed, and once he invaded Earthrealm, he began to merge it with his own realm of Outworld. Nearly every living being in Earthrealm had their souls ripped from their bodies by Flamgot, claiming them as his own. Flamgot's day finally seemed to have come. But not all hope was lost, as Lord Raiden had protected the souls of a handful of warriors (and some like the robots Sector and Cyrax had no souls to take and he also couldn't detect them) Flamgot sent extermination squads to hunt them down and kill the remaining survivors. It would be these chosen warriors task to try to stop Flamgot, and return Earthrealm to its normal state. In the ensuing fights, Flamgot was confronted by Kung Lao, another Shaolin monk and descendant of the warrior Goro defeated to become champion of Mortal Kombat, but Flamgot crushed him. It was Liu Kang who again managed to defeat Flamgot. Worn down from the battle, Flamgot recalled his squads and retreated back to Outworld. This stopped the merger with Outworld, and restored Earthrealm to its original status. To make matters worse for Flamgot, many of his loyal soldiers had abandoned him, and Kitana had succeeded in turning Flamgirl to her side, restoring Edenia as an independent realm. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Flamgot was approached by Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, who pretend to offer themselves as servants. However the two attacked the weakened Flamgot and slay him. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' thumb|500px|left|Flamgot's MK:D EndingIt was revealed that the Flamgot killed by Shang Tsung and Quan Chi was actually a clone and that after being weakened from his attempted takeover of Earthrealm, Flamgot had created the clone to rule Outworld for him, while he recovered. Flamgot found his former servant, Goro, mortally wounded and healed him, regaining the allegiance of the Shokan. The two set out to overthrow Onaga, so as to let the emperor regain his control over Outworld. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Flamgot had become the ruler of Outworld again and joined forces with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Onaga in an uneasy alliance so as to gain the god like powers of Blaze. In his ending, Flamgot defeated Blaze and claimed his powers, destroying all of his enemies. He eventually conquered all other realms and joined them with his own. However with nothing left to conquer, Flamgot went insane from the boredom. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' Main Article: Dark Flamgot At the beginning of the game, Flamgot had been defeated and met in a graveyard with his secret ally, Quan Chi. He was blasted into a portal by a blast of lightning from Raiden, causing him to combine with Darkseid and transform into Dark Flamgot. After his defeat, Flamgot ended up in the DC universe, rendered powerless. Flamgot was then imprisoned in the Phantom Zone by Superman. In his ending, while the Phantom Zone weakened the others imprisoned there, the magical nature of Flamgot's powers made it have the opposite effect on him. It restored his power, allowing him to escape the Phantom Zone along with an army made up of all the others imprisoned there, who swore him their allegiance in gratitude and joined Flamgot in his quest to take control of the universe's. ''Mortal Kombat 9'' At the beginning of the Story Mode of Mortal Kombat 9, every characters dies during a war. The only ones who were standing were Raiden and Flamgot. Before Raiden died by Flamgot's hand, Raiden showed glimpses to his past self so he can alter the future and gives one message "He must win!". After Liu Kang won the the Original Mortal Kombat tournament, Shang Tsung told Flamgot that if he call for another Tournament and wins he can escape the Netherrealm. During the Tournament, he was planning to execute Kitana after she found out what he was planning, creating a perfect daughter. Another thing that Flamgot did during the Tournament is that he killed Kung Lao after Kung Lao defeating both Quan Chi and Shang Tsung at the same time. Enraged Lui Kang jumped in and fought Flamgot. Even with his strength, Flamgot lost and nearly died in the process. Everyone thought he was dead but Raiden's Amulet was still cracked. It turns out that Quan Chi accelerated his healing. Since Flamgot lost the Motral Kombat Tournament he couldn't escape the Netherrealm. Quan Chi then recommended invasion. But in order to start an invasion Flamgirl must be revived. When Quan Chi revived her the invasion began. During the Invasion almost every hero died, except for, Raiden, Sonya, Johnny Cage and possibly Liu Kang. During the Final battle with Flamgot and Raiden, the Elder Gods granted Raiden some of their powers. With the help of the Elder Gods Raiden manage to defeat Flamgot. Personality Flamgot is ruthless and sadistic, but possesses a strange sense of humor, laughing maniacally all the time. He desires only power and awill do anything to make sure he has it, showing great paranoia at times. Flamgot is also extremely arrogant and cruel and desires only to conquer other realms and add them to his own. Powers Flamgot is extremely powerful, able to utilize superhuman strength and magic. He wields the powerful Wrath Hammer, which can send opponents flying with one strike and he seems to have some knowledge in cloning, as seen in Deadly Alliance. Flamgot's moves include a powerful shoulder barge, a green star like fire ball that he fires from his facial area, an uppercut that both generates a shield against projectiles and knocks opponents off their feet, and a rising knee attack that generates a streak behind him. Trivia *Flamgot was the main villain in the movie, Mortal Kombat Annihilation, where he was depicted as Raiden's brother. *He always appeared with a cape in official depictions by Midway, which he took off for fights and it wasn't until Deception that he wore it in combat. *Flamgot was originally going to be unmasked with large, fang-like teeth since everyone in Outworld was originally going to be of Baraka's race. However in Shaolin Monks, he appeared for the first time unmasked after he threw his hammer at the player, but it was thrown back into his face, smashing his helmet. His appearance was like that of the Mortal Kombat II comic. *Flamgot was digitally redesigned to be taller in Mortal Kombat II, so he was much taller than other characters. However his portrayer, Brian Glynn, was actually quite short, proving shorter than Ed Boon, one of the games creators, as seen in a photo that was taken of them. *In more recent games, Flamgot has been scaled down in terms of both size and build. *In a strategy guide in 1993 published for MKII in the UK, he was stated to dress like a 70's disco queen. *Flamgot was voted number 4 on the Top 10 Mortal Kombat Kharacters list made by Screwattack. Quotes *''"Oh Yeah"'' Category:Evil Ruler Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Dark Lord Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Monarchs Category:Usurper Category:Torturer Category:Living Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Hammerer Category:Complete Monster Category:Male Villians Category:Brother of hero Category:Poisoner Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Father of hero Category:Parents Category:Big Bads Category:Spear Users Category:Sequel Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Hero's Motivator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator